Michael and Sophie
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: My twist on Soph's departure and snippets after of her and Michael.
1. Sophies so called departure

"Attention passengers travelling on Anset Australia flight 104 to Perth your flight will be boarding shortly please have your boarding cards ready Anset Australia flight to Perth boarding shortly". A man said over an airport speaker.

"Well I guess this is it". Sophie said to Michael.

"Um I guess so it's a shame the others couldn't be here isn't it". Michael informed her.

"This might sound weird but I'm kind of glad right now I just feel like curling in a corner somewhere pretending this isn't happening". Sophie told him

"Yeah I know what you mean I'm not big on goodbyes myself". Michael also informed her.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing". Sophie politely asked Michael.

"I think your asking the wrong person there Soph if I had my way you wouldn't be going anywhere I know we had up and downs but Pip and I really love you we're going to miss you an awful lot Sophie". Michael replied to her.

"Attention passengers Anset Australia Flight 104 to Perth is now ready for boarding please present your boarding cards to the attendant at the lounge door Anset Australia Flight 104 to Perth". A young man said over a speaker.

"Well that's me I better go". Sophie said sooking to Michael.

'Right you got your ticket and everything ok look after yourself and look after little Tammy alright' Michael said as he hugged her.

"Bye Bye Soph". Michael said to her still hugging her.

"Bye". she replied back to him as walked away.

She soon turned around and went up to Michael and said "Michael wait I'm not going anywhere".


	2. Sophies shock homecoming

"Yeah I'm coming home Michael". Sophie had told her foster father. "Why". Michael asked her wanting to know. 'Every word we just spoke over there to me and I realised how much I was going to miss you, Pip and the other kids". Sophie had informed him as they cancelled her ticket and walked out the city airport and headed to make a shock home coming for Sophie in Summer Bay.

2 Hours After Summer Bay.

"Hello". Michael yelled to the other kids. "Hello". Fin,Damain and Christopher said to Michael. "Hey I've got a surprise". Michael said as Sophie walked in the door of the family home which held lots of memories and even more to come. "Sophie what the hell are you doing here". Fin and Damian questioned the young and emotional teenager. "Some words Michael said at the airport really hit home and I realised how much I was going to miss you all, The Caravan Park, The Bay you know". The emotional teen said to her foster sister and brother."Yeah we know". Fin and Damain informed the teenager.

They all soon went down to The Diner to get takeaway dinner to celebrate and there was many surprised faces to see that Sophie was still in the bay including, Alf, Alisa, Nick and Bobby's. Not long after they had got their burgers and drinks and headed back to the Summer Bay House.


	3. Having Dinner and Playing Games Part 1

They soon got home and headed for Sophies bedroom that she shared with Fin and Sal to have their burgers and fries they got from The Diner and share some past time stories and play a few games.

"This is one thing I was going to miss if I had gone". Sophie said eating her burgers and fries sitting next to Michael and Sal.

"Don't blame you Soph anyone would miss the food from The Diner". Michael said to the young teen as the other 3 nodded their heads.

"Ok game time". Sophie said after they had finished their dinner and telling past time stories.

"Ok what about celb heads". Fin asked Michael, Sophie, Sal and Damain.

"Ok sure Sophie can put 1 on me 1st". Michael added in the conversation.

In a matter of a second Sophie placed a piece of paper on Michaels head while Sal held.

"Do you all remember it can only be yes and no answers and questions". Sophie asked the group.

"Yo". Michael and the others informed her.

"Ok is my celb an icon". Michael asked the group of young teens.

"Yep an icon". All the teens agreed and told Michael.

"Ok an icon Male".

"Yep". Sally informed Michael

"A TV icon". Michael wondered.

"No not a TV icon". Fin answered him.

"Ok a male, an icon, not a TV icon what about a singing icon". Michael added

"Yep its a singer we will give you a hint its intial is JF". Sophie told him.

"Oh yep ive got this John Farham". Michael informed the group.

"Yep got it in 1". Sophie informed her foster father.

Next up Sophie.


	4. Having Dinner and Playing Games Part 2

"Ok Sophie you ready". Michael asked the young teen as he placed the thing on her head. "I'm ready ok am I a icon?". Sophie asked the group. "Yep your an icon". Michael informed the teen. "A music icon". Sophie wondered. "Yep a music icon". Finlay informed her. 'Ok do I start with T". Sophie asked randomly to the group". "Yes you do start with T in fact your first and last name do". Damain informed her. "Am I Tina Turner". Sophie questioned the group. "Yep". The others told her. They soon began a game of Pictionary "Ok it will be "Michael, Sal and Soph againist me and Damain". Fin informed the group as she drew the first picture on the paper. Fin quickly drew a hand with an arrow pointing at the wrist. They soon finished Pictionary and headed to the slumber party happening down in the loungeroom as Pippa was coming home tomorrow from being at her mums it will be her first time seeing Sophie since her so called departure they were down there watching a movie cofortmoly.

I know this chap wasn't long but I couldn't think of anything else to write I'm so sorry.


	5. Pippas Homecoming

Michael headed to his in laws to get a heavily pregnant Pippa and tell her there was a surprise waiting for her back home. "What's the surprise". She asked her husband all the way home and got the same response. "I'm not telling you". Michael informed his wife for 1 last time as they pulled up the driveway. They walked in to the house to see a banner Sally had made saying WELCOME HOME PIPPA! and as they walked in Sally, Damain and Fin popped out from behind the banner. Sally ran and gave Pippa the biggest hug she possibly could give the foster mother soon after the hug they were eating food and could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Everyone's here aren't they". Pippa wondered and asking the group. "No not everyone's here". Sophie said to Pippa as ran and gave the heavily pregnant Pippa. "What are you doing here Sophie". Pippa asked the teen. "Everything has changed Pippa I'm here for good Mary and Tammy are moving to Summer Bay in fact that's them now". Sophie told the woman as Mary and little Tammy walked in. "Welcome Home Pippa". Mary said hugging her. "Thanks". Pippa bending in a crouched postion. "Are you alright Pippa". The group excluding Michael asked as Michael had gone to get more drinks from the shed out the back. "The baby is coming". Pippa yelled as Sophie ran to find Michael.


	6. Hello Baby

"Michael the baby is coming we need to go now". Sophie informed her foster dad. "Ok lets go". Michael said as he followed Sophie and Mary.

Hospital

"Ok Mrs Ross you ready". The Nurse asked Pippa. "Sorry this isn't the welcomed I expected to give you". Sophie whispered to Tamara's grandmother. "As ready as I will ever be". Pippa told the nurse as her and Michael headed for the hospital room. "Its really alright Sophie stop worrying ". Mary told the mother of her granddaughter.

1/2 Hour Later

"Just one more push love". Michael said to his very tired wife. "Ok has anyone called Alisa, Steven, Carly and Bobby". Pippa asked as she gave one final push. "Yeah Soph has love their on their way". Michael told his now given birth wife. "Congratulations you have a son". The Nurse said to Pippa and Michael as the other kids and Alf and Alisa and Bobby and Greg came in. "Has he got a name yet". Alisa asked the new parents. "Yep Dale Albert Ross". Michael informed his family and friends. "What a beautiful name". Sophie told him and Pippa.

Hey Guys

Sorry that I haven't updated in ages its because I had trouble logging in and a writters block. If you want to read another Home and Away Fan Fics checkout my other stories Pippa and Michael Are Back and Michael and Sally. I'm sorry that this wasn't a long chapter I hope you enjoyed this instalment of Michael and Sophie.


	7. Welcome Home Dale

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever but the rainy weather inspired me to update.**

 **Kayla**

"Hi everyone". Michael says as he walks with Pippa by his side holding Dale. "Hey Michael can I hold him". Sophie said as all the others were looking over Pippa's shoulder. "Sure Soph". Pippa then handed the sleeping baby to Sophie. "Sorry I wish I could have given you a better welcome I hope the children have welcomed you nicely". Pippa told Mary while Sophie held Dale. "Its ok Pippa the children have welcomed me very nicely you have very caring and well mannered children". Mary informed the very tired Pippa. "I'm glad to hear and thankyou". Pippa replied back to Mary.

Sophie had put Dale down so everyone was sitting at the table laughing and eating lunch.


	8. A Year Since Davids Death

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry for not updating but however this chapter has been in planning for ages and I haven't known what to write or say about David. Its been a couple of months since the last chapter and Mary doesn't live in Summer Bay anymore Sophie has full custody of Tamara.**

 **Kayla**

Sophie and Michael are sitting in her bedroom talking. "I just wish David was here to help me bring Tam up I know you and Pippa are and I appreciate that but David always wanted a daughter and I know he would love Tam to bits just like I do and I cant believe its a year today". Sophie told Michael. "

"I understand that do you remember how I disapproved you too and I do regret it he was a beautiful man". Michael informed Sophie. "Yeah I do remember that I also have a few good memories to like when we went bird watching for my assement and another memory I have is on of the day of his death we rode some horses and planned about me staying at his house when I got back and we did lots of planning for our future". Sophie informed Michael. "Sounded you too had lots of plans". Michael said to Sophie. "Yeah we did". Sophie said to Michael as she started to cry.

"Its alright". Michael said to her as Sally walked in. "Hey is Soph ok". Sally asked Michael. "She will be fine we were just talking about David and how much he would have loved Tammy and all the memories they had". Michael told Sally. "Yeah I cant believe its a year today". Sally informed Michael. "Me either". Michael said. "I cant either Sal". Sophie added


	9. Any Ideas

Any chapter ideas I'm running out of them please PM them to me much appreacited


End file.
